If You Lose Your Faith In Me
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Post-TDK. Bruce is grieving over Rachel's death, and it is affecting everything he does. But things are not always as they appear... Bruce/Rachel pairing.
1. Grieving and Origins of a Villain

This takes place right after the events of the Dark Knight. Bruce is grieving for Rachel, and it is affecting everything he does. But things aren't always what they seem.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** If You Lose Your Faith In Me**

_One week,_ thought Bruce Wayne. _God, it seems like a lifetime…_ He slumped down into his chair, throwing off his mask. He heard footsteps approaching, and he groaned.

"Alfred, I just want to be alone," he mumbled. The footsteps came closer, and Bruce reluctantly turned around.

"Master Wayne, you can't skulk around all day," the elderly butler said. "You do have a company to run." He gestured at the window. "And people to save."

"Am I doing the right thing, Alfred?"

"I won't deny that I worry about you," Alfred began. "But-" Bruce cut him off.

"How many people will have to die, Alfred, before this city becomes what it once was?" he asked angrily. Understanding dawned upon the older man's face.

"Master Wayne-"

"Don't give me another lecture on grief, I know how to handle myself," Bruce said quietly.

"From the way you seem to be handling yourself, you may jump off a building any day now," Alfred pointed out. "Not that that's unusual," he added as an afterthought. Bruce smiled slightly and walked up to the large window of the penthouse.

"I've lost everyone. My parents, Rachel…" he trailed off, his voice cracking.

"Master Wayne, do you think Rachel would want you to sit here and mope?" Alfred asked firmly. "Or would she want you to go out and save the world?"

"I know she wouldn't want me to sulk," he said. "But she knew I would anyway."

"Very true," Alfred noted. "But still-" Bruce nodded.

"Alright, you win, Alfred," he said, redoing his cape and armor.

"Where are you going?" Bruce flashed a grin and slipped the mask over his head.

"Going to work," he replied.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wallets, credit cards, come on, fast!" yelled John Evans. The small family seemed to shrink even smaller with Evans' gun pointed at the father's head_. Fear,_ he thought. _Fear is good_. The boy, whose face was red from tears, stepped in front of his parents.

"Leave us alone," he said. His mother shuddered as Evans cocked the gun and pointed it at the boy. Both his parents knew the criminal would not hesitate to shoot. The shot rang through the air, and a black-suited man in a cape, Batman, had saved the child from an untimely death. Evans took off running and the Caped Crusader didn't bother to follow him. The young boy beamed up at his hero. Batman gave him a soft smile.

"That was a brave thing you did," he said.

"Really?" the boy said excitedly. "You mean it?"

"Yeah," Batman said. "Your parents are lucky to have you to protect them." The boy's parents looked at each other, smiling.

"Mark," said his mother. "Come on, we should go. You don't want to bother him."

"Aww…" he whined, disappointed. He took his mother's hand reluctantly. As Batman was about to leave, the father spoke up.

"Thank you," he said. "I know most people don't trust you. Up until now, I didn't either. I'm sorry. My family means more to me that anything- I don't suppose someone like you knows how it feels-" Batman interrupted him.

"More than you know." He shot his grapple gun up and a second later, the Batman was lost to the darkness.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you found him?" asked a gravelly voice, making Commissioner Jim Gordon jump a mile high out of his seat.

"Damn it, I told you, don't _do_ that!"

"Well?" Gordon sighed. Disappointing the Batman didn't always go over well.

"No."

"No leads?'

"None," Gordon replied, taking a file off his desk. "This is all the information we had on the Joker." He handed the file to Batman. "No name, no nothing. It's like-"

"-like he just appeared out of thin air," Batman finished. "I know. But men don't just fall out of the sky, Commissioner. We need to find out who he is."

"Why?"

"Learning about a criminal is the key to tearing them down," the Batman said, halfway across the office.

"A criminal is a criminal because of their 'past life' in a sense. Take Harvey. A good man, a good politician. Take away the only thing that makes his life worth living-"

"-and he becomes a villain," Gordon finished, understanding. "So we need to know what made the Joker become a villain." When there was no response, Gordon looked around, confused. "Figures," he muttered. The Batman was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Did it suck? Me, myself, and I want to know! If you liked this, I recommend my other two stories, _A Day in the Life _and _DentWayne._ Reviews are very nice!

Jason


	2. Grieving part 2 and Flashbacks

Yay, I wrote the next part! For the record, the italics are Bruce's flashbacks of him and Rachel. He's actually dreaming, but...I hope it makes sense. I wrote it during Math class yesterday, so I was only half-focused. Please tell me if I got any of the lines wrong. I know the ones from Batman Begins are correct, but I'm not sure about the TDK ones. I got it as close as I remembered. Tell me if they are wrong, and I'll change them. =]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Bruce Wayne sat in the penthouse, putting ice to his wounds. He winced painfully as it touched a deep gash in his knee.

"What is it with dogs?" he muttered.

"What's that, Master Wayne?" Bruce looked up, surprised.

"Nothing, Alfred," he said, grinning. Alfred sat down next to him.

"You certainly seem in a better mood than yesterday," Alfred observed. He regretted it as soon as it slipped from his mouth. Bruce's grin faded as he realized Rachel was still gone.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Now, Master Wayne-" Alfred started.

"I know. Don't mope around when there's work to be done," Bruce repeated dully. "But I can't help but think I could have saved her…"

"There's nothing you could have done," the older man said comfortingly. Bruce's eyes flared.

"I had the choice," he said, barely above a whisper. His body shook. "But I found Dent instead. I saved that traitor!" he yelled, sweat dripping down his face. His tears mixed with his sweat, and Bruce sunk deeper into his chair, grief overcoming him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Begin flashback

"_Rachel, let me see!" complained Bruce. "Let me see!"_

"_Finders keepers, and I found it," she pointed out._

"_In my garden," he argued. Rachel smiled and opened her hand to reveal an arrowhead. Bruce reached out and grabbed it. He ran the other way, calling,_

"_Finders keepers!"_

End flashback  
--------------------------------------------------

Begin flashback

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rachel," Bruce began. She shook her head._

"_No, Bruce, the day Chill died, I said terrible things," Rachel admitted. "When you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you…about us…and when I heard you were back…" she hesitated. "I started to hope." Bruce gave her a soft smile and nodded slightly. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "But then I found out about your mask," she continued. _

"_Batman's just a symbol, Rachel," he said softly. She shook her head. _

"_No. This…" She stroked his face lightly. "This is your mask." Bruce looked at her, confused. "Your real face is the one that criminals now fear." Understanding and heartbroken, Bruce avoided looking her in the eyes. "The man I loved…never came back at all." Bruce gave Rachel a slight look of desperation. Are you done taunting me? "But maybe he's still out there somewhere," she continued. "Maybe, one day, when Gotham no longer needs Batman…I'll see him again."_

End flashback  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Begin flashback

"_Remember that day you told me about? When Gotham would no longer need Batman? It's coming," Bruce said with quiet conviction. Rachel looked away. _

"_Bruce…you can't expect me to wait around for that," she said sadly._

"_It's happening now," he said firmly. "Harvey is that hero. He locked up half the city's criminals, and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face."_

End flashback  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Begin flashback

"_You said that when Gotham didn't need Batman, we would be together," Bruce said quietly. "Did you mean it?"_

"_Yes," Rachel said, looking away from him. He kissed her gently, and she didn't pull away. He started to walk away. "Bruce," she called after him. He turned around. "If you turn yourself in, they're not going to let us be together."_

End flashback  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel!" he cried. "Rachel, no!" Bruce Wayne shot up out of bed like a lightning bolt had stricken him. He wiped his sweaty face and sighed_. These nightmares are just getting worse. This didn't happen when my parents died. I need to know what's happening to me._ He sat down on the side of his bed. A stray tear trickled down his cheek. _Rachel…I don't know if you can hear me…but wherever you are up there…I want you to know…I love you. I have always loved you.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So...was it good? (Please say yes, I worked really hard...) I appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me become a better writer. By the way, I'd be really touched if you checked out some of my other stories._

_1. DentWayne_

_2. Every Hero Needs a Sidekick_

_3. A Day in the Life_

_Thanks for the support and the REVIEWS!_

_Jason_


	3. Guilt and Handheld Computers

Okay, finally my computer's being nice and letting me post this. I hope it's good, especially the last few lines. I don't really know how to write for Commissioner Gordon, but I try my best. I haven't even started writing chapter 4 yet, so it might be a while before I post anything else. Remember to review!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Wayne?" Alfred knocked on the door. "Master Wayne, are you all right?" Bruce saw the door open a crack. He smiled.

"It's open, you can come in," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Alfred walked into the room, switching on the light. Bruce cringed and quickly tried to wipe away his tears. The last thing I need is Alfred worrying about me.

"Was it another nightmare?" he asked softly. Bruce nodded absently, staring at the wall.

"They keep getting worse," he responded. "I need to do something about it."

"I think nightmares are completely understandable, Master Wayne," Alfred tried. "You've been through a lot in the past month."

"No, you don't understand." Bruce stood up and pulled a T-shirt over his head. "These nightmares, these dreams…they're starting to affect me when I'm awake. I'm starting to think it's going to stick with me for the rest of my life." Alfred looked at Bruce thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe-" Alfred started. "Who knows, Master Wayne? Just be aware of what you do with your future."

"My future?" he asked angrily. "My future, Alfred? My future died in that explosion!" His dark eyes blazed. "I have nothing left to live for!" He threw himself back onto the bed.

Begin Flashback

"You haven't thought about your little girlfriend, down in the DA's office," said Carmine Falcone. "What about your old butler?" He laughed. "People from your world…have so much to lose."

End Flashback

Bruce looked up at Alfred, almost pleading him for something.

"She was the one thing that kept me going, Alfred," he said miserably. "You know that."

"I do," Alfred said reasonably. "But do you really think that she would want you to rot in misery? Rachel knew you loved her."

"Did she? I let her die," he said painfully. "I could have saved her. I just wasn't fast enough," he admitted.

'Master Wayne, it is my job to make sure you don't just lie around all day. In order to heal from your wounds, you must risk getting some more." After a moment, he added, "Why do we fall?" Bruce let a smile slip from his lips.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up," he finished. Alfred smiled.

"That's right, sir." He put a hand on Bruce's broad shoulders. "You know as well as I that life must go on." Bruce nodded slowly, swallowing tears he knew were coming. "You can't keep blaming yourself for other people's deaths." Bruce rubbed his bruised forehead.

"Whenever I was with her…I felt…normal," he said quietly. "She helped me to forget this…this _monster_ I've become. Now there's nothing to stop me from getting lost."

"Master Wayne," Alfred started. "As long as Rachel's memory is alive, in _you_, you will _never _be truly lost."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arkham Asylum," elaborated Jim Gordon. "We caught the Joker."

"How?" asked a gravelly voice from the back of the room. "I haven't been able to find him."

"He was taken out by our SWAT teams yesterday evening," said Gordon, his eyebrows raised. "You were a no-show."

"I had other business to take care of," the Batman said firmly. "Was he alone?"

"Yes."

"There are more," Batman said darkly. "He planned to get caught."

"We moved him to Arkham this morning," Gordon insisted. "There's no way for him to escape this time. He's under maximum security."

"The Joker is smarter than we think. Criminals aren't complicated, but…him…he's something else. I don't know what to expect from him."

"Except knives and death," Gordon added. The Batman nodded solemnly. "We still don't have any leads on his identity."

"We need to know. I can bring him down."

"We're trying! Just give us time! We need more resources than we have," Gordon said angrily. "We're the Gotham City Police, not the President's secret service!" Batman pulled a small, handheld computer from his belt.

"Use this. It has access to everything you need. Police reports, school records, yearbooks," he said. "Anything that could possibly be related to the Joker."

"How…?" Gordon sputtered. _These things aren't even on the market yet!_

"It doesn't matter," the Batman responded. _Great. I really need the Police Commissioner on my tail_. "What matters is that soon we will have what we need to bring the Joker down once and for all." He jumped out the window and was gone with the darkness.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Gordon muttered. He turned over the computer and saw a small marking that had the "W" standing for Wayne Enterprises. He looked towards the window where Batman had left. "Houston…we may have a problem…" He stared at the computer again. "Wayne?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "God, help me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, was it good? I know Gordon probably doesn't ever learn Batman's true identity, but this story's a bit AU anyway. (You'll see that later, I'm not giving away any spoilers!) Please review. I know that "Houston...we may have a problem..." is a bit lame, but I couldn't think of anything else for him to say. If you really like this story, I'd be honored if you checked out any of my other stories.

1. Every Hero Needs a Sidekick

2. A Day in the Life

3. DentWayne (It's only one chapter so far, but I'm working on it!)

Those are my Dark Knight related stories. I have some Superman stories, one Atlantis story, and one for "Young Jedi Knights". They are...

1. Choice

2. Superman Returns: What Happens Next?

3. Atlantis: The Next Generation

4. Not a Sith

Thanks for putting up with me and I hope you'll keep reading!

Jason


	4. Alive?

I wasn't sure how to start this one. I mean, you can only have so much grief, right? So this has a twist...starting to go AU. I really hope this goes okay...the only character I know I can write for well is Bruce. Let me know if any of the other characters didn't "live" up to your expectations. (You'll get the joke after you read it! If not...I'm just a lousy comedian...LOL)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius," said Bruce. CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, turned around, smiling.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Wayne?" he asked. Bruce sat down, thinking. Should I really bother him with this?

"Lucius…" he started, leaning back in his chair. "What do you know about nightmares?"

"Like…what causes them? Or how to stop them?" Lucius replied, taking a seat next to Bruce. Bruce sighed.

"Both."

"If you've been through a traumatic event, you might have nightmares. Especially if you're a young child," he said, seemingly hinting at something. "Unfortunately, I don't know any way to stop them, Mr. Wayne." Bruce stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Lucius…ever since the Joker attacks, I've been having these nightmares," he admitted. Lucius nodded sadly. He knew losing Rachel was a terrible blow to the billionaire. "And not just because of Rachel. These aren't normal dreams," he said firmly. "They're so real." Lucius sighed.

"Nightmares usually are." Bruce shook his head.

"No. It's like…"he stopped. "I don't know."

"Like someone is sending you a message," Lucius answered slowly. Bruce nodded, looking at him confusedly.

"Yeah." Lucius stood up, moving over towards the window. Bruce reluctantly followed him.

"Mr. Wayne…there is a machine here, when you have a close enough bond with someone, you can send messages," he started, "through dreams." Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"So…you have to be alive to use this," he replied, understanding.

"Theoretically. I don't suppose how you could use it when you're laying in a morgue." Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

"It's a great theory, Lucius, but I think you have the wrong idea," he said. "Everyone I've ever had a bond with is dead."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked.

"Yes…my parents were killed right in front of me. I know they're dead."

"Mr. Wayne, you know al well as I that I'm not talking about your parents," he said.

"Rachel's dead, Lucius," Bruce said harshly. "No one could have survived that blast."

"Do you know that?" Lucius asked. "They never identified her body." Bruce nodded sadly.

"There was nothing left to identify," he said quietly. "The Joker blew her to bits." His body shook, racked with anger.

"Are you so determined to find sense in everything? Sometimes you just have to believe in the impossible," Lucius said firmly.

"My belief in people ran out when the Joker won," Bruce responded angrily.

"I think you ought to give this machine a chance," Lucius pressed. "Your colleague Oliver Queen helped us work it out. We had a feeling you might need it." Bruce bit his lip.

"Is there really a chance…that she's still alive?" he asked hoarsely. Lucius's mouth twisted into a smile.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Commissioner," said a soft voice. Gordon looked up from the files on his desk. A young woman with brown hair was standing in the doorway to his office.

"Umm…do you need help?" he asked awkwardly_. I hope she's not a hooker_.

"Yes." She took of the hat she had been wearing and slipped off her sunglasses. Gordon's mouth dropped open.

"How…I was there…I saw…" he stammered. "You're alive?" The woman nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe you caught him," she said. "I'm impressed." Then she frowned. "I've missed so much."

"Rachel?" She turned towards him.

"Gordon…how is he?" Gordon coughed.

"Who?" he asked. _Oh, God, she'd better not be talking about Harvey. I hate to be the bearer of bad news._ Rachel looked out the window, turning her eyes to Bruce's penthouse. "Oh. Wayne." Rachel gave him a small smile.

"I think the police and politicians underestimate him," she said quietly.

"Maybe we don't," he replied. "Maybe you _over_estimate him."

"Commissioner…"

"If you want to see how he's doing…I suggest you go see him," Gordon advised. Rachel shook her head.

"It's not that simple," she said.

"I get the feeling that nothing with Bruce Wayne ever is," he responded.

"Gordon, before I…before I died, I left him a letter. I was angry, venting my feelings. But knowing Bruce, he won't think like that. He won't just welcome me back with open arms."

"Maybe there's a chance he never read it," Gordon said uncomfortably. "Or maybe he doesn't care. Wayne doesn't strike me as a person who would just give up."

"Bruce doesn't give up," she agreed. "But I think if he thought he was getting in the way of something-"

"Namely, you and Harvey?" Gordon asked cautiously. Rachel nodded solemnly.

"If he thought he was getting in the way…he would back off," she said quietly. "I never should have written that letter."

"Was he getting in the way?"

"I don't know," she said, laughing through tears. "I think I fooled myself into thinking he was, but when I was close to him…near him…I kind of knew he wasn't." Gordon's watch beeped. He looked down, surprised.

'Oh…um…if you don't want to be around for a certain man in black, you might want to clear out," he said_. If Wayne really is Batman, I'll find out tonight._ She smiled.

"I should go," she responded quietly. She started to leave, but then turned around, "You know, Commissioner, I think you're right. I should just go talk to him." Gordon smiled. _I'm glad I could help. I just hope I'm not making things worse._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good? I don't really like Rachel Dawes all that much, so it ws hard to bring her back. But in order for the story to proceed, it had to be done. Please review, and the next chapter will be coming up soon.

Jason


	5. Comatose and Confused

Well, if you need the summary- I can sum it up in two words: RACHEL LIVES! I didn't really like her that much...but tell me what you think. Is it good? Or should I kill her off again? I know the major villain in this story will be the Joker, but I'm not exactly sure how to write him. So if anyone has any ideas, send me a message. It would be greatly appreciated. On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready for the procedure?" Bruce swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah." He sat down in the chair while Lucius attached clippers to his skin. He handed Bruce a helmet.

"This is your communicator. I'll be monitoring your activities," said Lucius. "If you-" Bruce's eyes flamed. _I don't have time for this._

"Lucius," Bruce interrupted. "Just do it."

"Mr. Wayne, I know this was my idea, but may I remind you that this is not fully tested! If we overshoot this by even the smallest integer…it could kill you," he protested.

"Without her, life isn't worth living," Bruce said firmly. "Lucius…I need to know."

"All right, then," Lucius said with finality. He switched on the machine. "Sleepytime." Bruce relaxed in the chair, pulling the helmet over his head. He closed his eyes. Memories flashed before him like a movie being fast-forwarded. Rachel finding the arrowhead. Bruce leaving for Princeton and Rachel's tears. The hearing of Joe Chill. The revelation of Batman's identity. The Joker telling him where to find Rachel and Harvey. Bruce's eyes snapped open, the heart machine beeping rapidly. "Oh, Lord," Lucius muttered. "No…" Bruce's body jerked violently, trembling continuously. Lucius frantically worked the machine, to no avail. Bruce's heart rate kept rising, the machine beeping faster. Lucius raced over to the chair and yanked the helmet from Bruce's head. The heart monitor slowed, down to a comatose state. Bruce's body curled and dropped out of the chair. Lucius looked from the helmet to his boss, terrified. He dropped it as if it was a contagious disease. He bent down onto the floor, where Bruce was laying, unconscious. "Mr. Wayne…I told you…"

Inside Bruce's brain, something entirely different was going on. A hundred different voices and scenes flashed before his eyes.

_"Bruce…"_

_"Just tell me it's not Wayne. The guy's a complete-"_

_"If you turn yourself in…"_

_"Batman has no limits."_

_"They're not going to let us be together."_

_"Well, you do, sir."_

_"One day, when Gotham no longer needs Batman…"_

_"Where is she?!"_

_"I'll see him again."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alfred?" Rachel called, knocking on the door. Since she'd heard Bruce was in the hospital, she hadn't been able to think properly. She heard footsteps approach the door and felt her heart rate rise. _Why is this so hard for me? Oh, maybe it's because I'm supposed to be dead,_ she thought dryly. The door opened.

"Miss Dawes?" he asked, disbelieving. Rachel smiled and came closer to him. "Master Wayne said-"

"Whatever he said, he's wrong," she said, her voice shaking. "I don't know how I survived, I wasn't supposed to. It was Harvey. Harvey was supposed to live." Rachel sunk down into a chair. "Then I hear that Harvey's dead, Batman's a killer, and Bruce is in the hospital!" Tears sprung from her eyes. "I don't even know who I am anymore, Alfred," she admitted quietly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, I know exactly who you are," he said kindly. "You are Rachel Dawes. And that will never change." Rachel smiled a little and gave Alfred a gentle hug. Then her muscles tensed.

"Alfred…" she started hesitantly. "Will you do me a favor…and don't tell Bruce?"

"Miss Dawes-"

"Don't argue with me, please," she said desperately. "Let him find out on his own."

"Miss Dawes, all Master Bruce has been doing is grieving," Alfred said sadly. "If you will tell him…tell him soon, before he loses himself." Rachel nodded, understanding. _I should have known. Bruce would never give up on someone that easily_. Her mouth twisted into a smile.

"I will tell him-soon," she assured the elderly butler. "But I need a way to make him understand."

"Understand what?"

"The letter," she responded. "I didn't mean what I said…I was just so angry at him for letting Harvey…" Alfred looked down at his shoes awkwardly.

"About the letter, Miss Dawes…" he said. "I didn't give it to him."

"What? Why not?"

"The next time I saw him was after the explosion," he replied. "He was in so much pain…and he said that you were going to wait for him…well, I…just didn't want to see him in any more pain."

"Oh, God," she muttered. "I need to see him." She turned around. "Alfred, I need to see him now."

"Master Bruce has been in the hospital for three days now," he noted. "If you want to see him, he's at East Gotham, second floor, room 42." Rachel swallowed.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "Maybe I should wait until he comes back here."

"Rachel…I don't think anyone will convince him to come back…except you," Alfred said. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, come back?" she asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Last time I saw him, he was still unconscious," Alfred responded. "Lucius Fox said he would be in that same state for at least another week."

"But why would he-" she started. "How did he become comatose in the first place?"

"That I don't know, Miss Dawes. Master Wayne's top secret project, apparently." Rachel took a deep breath and bit her lip. _Should I go see him? Or would it be easier to just walk away?_

"I'm going to go see him, Alfred," she said firmly. _At least one last time_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bruce…" she whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me…but I'm here." Rachel lightly touched Bruce's cheek. _You're so cold…not like before. You used to be so warm. I remember when… _

She kissed his hand gently and let tears drip down her face. At the touch of her tears, he remained as still as ever. The heart monitor beeped again. A fresh set of tears was released at the sound. _I guess there isn't always a happy ending._ She caressed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Bruce, come back…for me if not for anything else." She laid her head on his chest to feel the faint but steady heartbeat.

_The nightmare's over. I'm here_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was in a hospital ward. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"What happened?" he muttered. The door opened, and Lucius walked in, smiling.

"You're finally awake," he said. "You passed out using the machine. I thought you'd be out a lot longer." Bruce looked at him strangely.

"How long was I out?" Lucius looked up at the ceiling awkwardly.

"Three days."

"What happened, Lucius?" he asked slowly.

"Your brain went into overdrive," Lucius replied. "For a minute, I thought I'd killed you."

"I remember…memories," Bruce said thoughtfully. "Everything else…is just a grey haze, like a television set that doesn't work."

"I think…your bond with Miss Dawes is unlike anything I've ever seen," the older man said gently. "Your reaction…can only mean one thing."

"What's that?" Bruce asked warily.

"You're not ready to let go…" he started, "and neither is she." Lucius turned to leave, and Bruce's eyes widened.

"So she is alive," he responded in awe. "I can't believe it."

"My calculations could be playing tricks on us, Mr. Wayne," Lucius warned. "Don't get your hopes up." Bruce sighed heavily and laid back down. _Rachel…somehow I know you're here. I love you. I always will._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not really a cliffhanger this time. I have more written, but I need to type it out (which is a big pain in the ass). So expect another chapter up within a week, hoping I don't get another major project. (They keep coming!) I swear, they haunt me! (Teachers, anyway...)

If anyone can guess where the line "If we overshoot this by even the smallest integer..." you get a special prize... ( i don't know what that is yet...maybe a spoiler...?) I'll give you a hint...it's from another 2008 superhero movie. And has anyone seen X-Men Origins: Wolverine yet? I've seen it 3 times! It's the best movie of the year...though I'm hoping Terminator: Salvation will live up to expectations. Thanks for reading...and reviewing if you choose...

I was thinking of writing a X-Men story. Who do you think should be in it? I have no idea except for Logan/Wolverine...

Jason


	6. Wayne Manor and Reunited

I'm sorry I've taken so long to post this. I've had to study like mad for my finals, but they're finally OVER! And now that it's summer, I can post more chapters and stuff. I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel," he mumbled. "Is that you?"

"I wish I could say so, Master Wayne," answered Alfred. "Unfortunately, it's just me." Bruce opened his eyes. He grinned at his butler.

"I was just dreaming, I guess," he said. Alfred sat down in the chair by his bed.

"Master Wayne…" Alfred sighed. _She told me not to tell him…how do I know if she was here?_

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked slowly. _What does he know that I don't?_

"Nothing," Alfred assured him. "This is just the first time you've mentioned her without bursting into tears."

"Yeah…" Bruce realized. "I think…I saw her. When I was out, I mean. She said…she would always be with me, and that she knew Dent needed to be saved, for the good of Gotham." He sat up and took a drink of water from the cup at his bedside. "And I realized that she wouldn't want me to waste my life."

"Well, I have come to take you home," Alfred said, throwing Bruce a pair of pants. "I gather you've had enough of this hospital food." Bruce rubbed his forehead.

"You know me, Alfred," he called after his butler. "Always willing to try something new."

"Indeed, Master Wayne," Alfred laughed. "Indeed." He left the room and Bruce slipped on his pants. He pulled a shirt over his head and grabbed his jacket. _Thank God I'm getting out of here. I never plan on coming back. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Was it really my imagination? Or was Rachel really there-alive?_ A wrong turn startled Bruce from his thoughts. He looked out the window, confused.

"We're not going back to the penthouse," he said slowly. Alfred shook his head.

"I believe we've found a suitable home for you," he said, a glint in his eye.

"The penthouse was fine," Bruce protested. "What did you do, Alfred?" He groaned and leaned back. After a few minutes, he opened one eye. _Hang on, I recognize this path. _ "A suitable home…" he said, awed. Wayne Manor was standing there, as if it had never been burnt down.

"I figured there wouldn't be a better time for a coming-home present," Alfred replied, smiling. He parked the car and Bruce got out, in somewhat of a trance.

So many memories…maybe I do stand a chance in the world after all.

"I don't believe it," he whispered. "I never thought I'd be back here…"

"Many things you think would never come true do, Master Wayne," Alfred noted, pulling his coat around him. "If you believe it's possible."

"I just wish…" Bruce trailed off.

"That Miss Dawes was here?" Alfred asked. Bruce nodded, bowing his head.

'This house brings back so many memories of her," he admitted. "I just wish she was here to share them with me."

"Master Wayne…Rachel is always with you," Alfred said firmly. "As long as you want her to be." Bruce slowly approached the front door. He lightly ran his fingers over the doorknob and smiled faintly. _Rachel will always be alive. For as long as I live, I swear, she will survive in my heart._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to play games with you," Gordon said calmly. "I just want some answers." He looked through the window. The Joker was cackling madly.

"Answers?" he asked, clutching his gut. "Answers?" Gordon sighed. He looked to the young woman next to him.

"He won't crack," Gordon admitted. "I don't know what else to do."

"Didn't Batman give you that computer?" Rachel asked. "Why not use it?" Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I just feel…" He shook his head. "It doesn't seem right, Rachel."

"If you think this madman will tell you anything, you're cracked, Gordon," she argued. He nodded wearily.

"I know." He sat down in his chair, watching the Joker laugh at them through the glass window and padded walls. Rachel sighed heavily.

_Bruce…Gotham needs you. But how can you save others…when you can't even save yourself?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Wayne." Alfred tried to shake Bruce awake. "Master Wayne." Bruce opened his eyes blearily.

"Jesus, Alfred," he moaned. "What time is it?" Alfred smiled.

"Noon." Bruce's eyes widened.

"That early?" he asked. "What's so important that you need to wake me up for?" Alfred winked mysteriously.

"I just have a feeling about it," he replied.

"Come on, Alfred," Bruce prodded. "What're you planning?"

"Who said I was planning anything, Master Wayne?" the butler asked, a glint in his eye. Bruce smiled reluctantly.

"Fine, I'm up," he groaned, getting out of bed. He threw on a shirt, and buttoning it, looked at himself in the mirror. Who looked back at him…he didn't recognize. _What the hell happened to me? _ His hair looked like it hadn't been washed for ages, and he hadn't shaved for weeks. He dragged a comb through his head and sat down. Alfred sighed sadly.

"Now you see what everyone else has been trying to tell you," he said. "You've not been the same since…" Bruce nodded.

"I know," he replied quietly. "But losing her…she was all I had, Alfred." He rubbed his forehead. "She was the one person who made me forget who I am. Who I've become."

"I know, Master Wayne," Alfred said softly. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred hurried down the stairs. _I hope she's here._ Rachel stepped into the doorway, awed. She saw Alfred and smiled nervously.

"How-" she started. "The Manor was burnt to the ground!" Alfred winked.

"I asked a 'super' friend of Master Wayne to rebuild it," he explained. "I know it means a lot to the two of you." Her eyes shone.

"Thank you," she whispered. Rachel gave him a hug and he smiled, though releasing her.

"Not at all, Miss Dawes," he brushed it off. _I hope Master Wayne will make this work_. Rachel noticed a shadow coming slowly down the stairs. She took a deep breath.

This is it.

"Alfred, what-" he started. Bruce saw a familiar figure to Alfred's right, and his eyes widened, walking down the remaining stairs in somewhat of a trance. _Rachel…_ Tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran into his arms, sobbing. He held her tightly, kissing her hair, taking in her scent, as if to make sure she was real.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered. "I really thought I'd lost you."

"I know," she whispered back. "I thought I'd lost you too…"

"I love you, Rachel," he said, his voice shaking. "I'd be lost without you."

_How long will this last? How long can we live in peace? How long will we survive?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...did any of you get how Wayne Manor was rebuilt? I'm a superhero junkie, so I have all these other references in it. In my opinion, it makes the whole DC universe more realistic. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I type it out. (I already have it handwritten.) Reviews are appreciated!

Jason


End file.
